Saviors
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "Saviors" (5x21). Chase s'inquiète au sujet de Cameron car elle a tendance à répondre à toutes les attentes de House. Mais ce dernier manque de faire dire à Cuddy quelque chose qu'elle-même ne veut pas reconnaître. Et si finalement, il avait raison ? Et si une discussion qu'elle ne fuyait pas éclairait tout ça ?


_Hey guys ! Pas trop longue l'attente au moins ? Quel que soit votre réponse, me voilà. Avec une fois de plus, une scène alternative. Il s'agissait là d'une demande d'une amie, "**Mademoiselle L'Arel**" ici sur FanFiction. Il y en déjà quelques temps de cela, elle m'avait demandé de réécrire une scène de l'épisode "**Saviors**" (5x21). Vous savez, Chase coince Cuddy à la CLINIC et, en discutant, il parvient à lui faire dire, dans un sens, qu'elle aime House. Cuddy a ensuite discuté avec House de Cameron, alors qu'il était en pleine consultation. Sauf que, lorsqu'il a soulevé un point à son sujet dont elle ne voulait pas forcément parlé, elle a sauté sur une occasion - le mari de la patiente le pressant de revenir à eux - pour fuir lâchement, et clôturer ainsi la discussion. Et bien, mon amie a souhaité que je réécrive cette scène, mais sans la fuite de Cuddy, afin qu'ils aient de réelles explications, et pas une preuve de lâcheté. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait, et ce que je vous propose de lire. J'espère donc que cela vous plaira, et si oui, vous pourrez la remercier de m'avoir forcé à l'écrire._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, un énorme merci pour ce soutien que vous continuez à me fournir aujourd'hui encore. Merci pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, vos "favourites", ... Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, sincèrement. Surtout quand, comme moi, ça commence à faire un bon moment que vous écrivez, avec toujours la même envie qu'à vos débuts (même si j'espère qu'entre temps, j'ai amélioré mon style). Un ENORME merci ! _

_Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt guys._

_See ya !_

* * *

_**Saviors**_

**- Est-ce que vous et House avez parlé du remplacement de la place de Kutner ?** Demanda Chase en rejoignant Cuddy au bureau d'accueil de la CLINIC.

Elle tourna un instant la tête vers lui, puis reporta son attention sur le papier qu'elle remplissait.

- **Oui, en sortant des obsèques on est allé directement aux ressources humaines**, répondit-elle, toujours sans lui accorder un regard.

Finalement, elle reposa son attention sur son chirurgien, une idée s'étant formée dans son esprit.

**- Ça vous intéresse de revenir dans l'équipe ? **Demanda-t-elle alors.  
**- Ça m'intéresse de savoir si Cameron est intéressée**, la reprit son employé tout en la fixant. **Elle a fait tous les examens du patient de House.  
**

La Doyenne se concentra à nouveau sur le document placé devant elle, et y rajouta quelques annotations.

**- En tout cas, elle ne m'a rien dit**, assura-t-elle, les yeux de Chase rivés sur elle. **Mais je pense que le médecin référent peut lui avoir demandé de garder un œil sur lui.**

L'australien demeura quelques instants silencieux, grimaçant tout en réfléchissant. Il hésita, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait ou non lui poser la question qui le préoccupait

**- Vous pensez que Cameron est amoureuse de House ? **Se lança-t-il finalement.  
**- C'est une question ridicule**, déclara-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction. **Elle est amoureuse de vous.  
- Être-vous amoureuse de House ? **Ajouta-t-il alors qu'à nouveau, elle ne le regardait plus.

Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant subitement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi fallait-il que Chase lui pose une telle question ? En quoi cela pouvait-il bien le regarder ?

**- C'est… **Bafouilla-t-elle un peu, cherchant ses mots, **une question encore plus ridicule.  
- Deux questions, aucune réponse**, nota-t-il en la voyant secouer légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

Elle reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur lui, et il commença à bouger. Elle avait envie de le foudroyer du regard, mais se retint. Elle ne voulait aucunement lui donner raison sur l'une des questions qu'il lui avait posé, cela n'arriverait pas.

**- Je pense que je peux en tirer des conclusions**, déclara le blondinet avant de s'enfuir.

Elle resta seule dans la CLINIC, et se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais franchement apprécié que ses employés se mêlent de sa vie privée, alors autant dire que le côté sentimental concernant House, c'était bien l'une des choses dont elle aimerait ne jamais avoir à en discuter. Surtout qu'à présent, les propos de Robert sonnaient dans son esprit, la forçant à se remettre en question : aimait-t-elle House ?

Et puis finalement, après avoir tourné et retourné encore et encore la question dans son esprit, elle se décida à aller le voir. A obtenir davantage d'informations à propos de cette histoire, à propos de Cameron et de House. Et surtout, elle devait vérifier si les craintes de Chase étaient fondées ou non, ne serait-ce que pour se rassurer elle-même.

Après avoir vérifié sur les registres de consultation, elle toqua à la porte d'une de salles, et l'ouvrit rapidement. House se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction, la bouche entrouverte, s'interrogeant sur sa présence soudaine.

**- Vous avez une minute ? **Demanda-t-elle, la main sur la poignée.  
**- Il n'en a pas**, les coupa le mari de la patiente. **Quel est son problème ?  
- Désolé**, lâcha House, le dossier toujours en main, avant d'indiquer avec son index sa patronne. **Je suis sûre que c'est une urgence médicale et il me faut du temps pour poser des questions à votre femme.**

Il attrapa sa canne et se leva, boitant jusqu'à l'embouchure de la porte, où se tenait toujours Cuddy.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Cameron ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux bleu-gris ancrés au visage de l'homme.  
**- Elle ne veut pas revenir dans mon équipe**, expliqua-t-il, **et elle ne veut pas me sauter.**

Lisa se retint de rouler des yeux, se redressant un peu. Elle le connaissait bien, il cherchait à la taquiner, mais au moins, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

**- Très bien**, finit-elle par dire, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux.  
**- Qu… Quoi ? **S'étonna House, bloquant immédiatement la fermeture de la porte. **Vous avez posé une question, j'ai éliminé deux possibilités, et ça vous va ?**

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, essayant de lire au travers de ses iris. Elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire d'une telle réponse, ce n'était pas possible ! Qui plus est, elle demeurait totalement silencieuse, arborant simplement une moue un peu boudeuse, et des lèvres pincées.

**- Ça veut dire que vous ne voulez pas de réponse**, ajouta-t-il, continuant à affiner sa réflexion. **Vous vouliez juste savoir s'il n'y avait pas de réponses particulières. Soit vous êtes inquiète qu'elle veuille revenir dans mon équipe, soit vous êtes inquiète qu'elle veuille revenir à moi.**

Il marqua une légère pause dans son discours, profitant de ce moment pour l'analyser une nouvelle fois. Elle avait conservé le silence, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Ses yeux étaient plutôt brillants, et pourtant il ne comprenait pas tout à fait le pourquoi du comment.

**- Ce n'est pas une urgence médicale**, les interrompit le mari.  
**- Ça pourrait l'être**, lâcha House en se retournant vers ce dernier. **Beaucoup de MST sont possibles.**

Il tourna la tête de nouveau vers Cuddy, constatant qu'elle n'avait, pour une fois, pas profité de la situation pour s'échapper. Il s'avança alors vers elle, l'attrapa par le poignet, et la fit pénétrer dans la salle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

**- Alors, quelle proposition est la bonne ? **Lâcha-t-il en se tournant une fois de plus vers elle, se contrefichant bien de la présence des deux idiots.  
**- Je m'inquiète pour Cameron**, déclara-t-elle simplement. **Elle est jeune, elle est heureuse avec Chase, je ne veux donc pas qu'elle souffre.  
- Et moi dans tout ça, hum ? **La taquina-t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur. **On ne s'inquiète pas de ce que moi, je peux éprouver ?  
- Ce n'est pas drôle House**, souffla-t-elle. **Chase aime sincèrement Cameron, il se fait du soucis pour elle.  
- Oh, vraiment ? Il sait pourtant que je n'aime que lui ! **Plaisanta-t-il.  
**- Très drôle**, siffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.  
**- Alors arrêtez de mentir**, déclara le Diagnosticien. **Vous ne vous faîtes pas du mouron pour Cameron, mais vous marquez votre territoire. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on me tourne autour.  
- Cessez vos idioties, ce ne sont que des affabulations**, assura-t-elle. **Vous savez, il ne faut pas prendre ses désirs pour des réalités.**

Le mari s'éclaircit la gorge, désireux de rappeler leur présence. House lui adressa simplement un regard noir, reportant immédiatement son attention sur la Doyenne. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

**- C'est faux**, assura-t-il. **Vous désirez toujours avoir un œil sur moi, et vous sortez les griffes sitôt qu'une femme m'approche d'un peu trop près.  
- Je défends les intérêts de l'hôpital**, objecta-t-elle.  
**- C'est bizarre alors, parce que vous ne vous conduisez pas de la même façon avec Wilson**, tiqua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne trouva rien à dire pour se défendre. Après tout, il avait raison, et elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Elle le traitait de façon différente, et à vrai dire, elle-même s'en rendait compte. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle s'en sentait obligée.

**- Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? **Hurla l'homme, retenant sa femme par le bras comme pour la forcer à se faire elle aussi entendre.  
**- J'abandonne. Des compresses de vinaigre 4 fois par jour. Est-ce que je peux laisser ça comme ça ? **Gémit faussement House.  
**- Non**, le coupa le bedonnant.  
**- Une folliculite aux pseudomonas. C'est une infection de la peau venant de spas bondés et contaminés que vous utilisez clairement mais pas avec votre mari**, déclara-t-il finalement en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

La patiente baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Son mari lui, la fusillait du regard. Autant dire qu'il n'appréciait aucunement cette cachoterie !

**- J'ai essayé de t'aider ma sœur**, ajouta House en regardant en l'air et en grimaçant. **Alors maintenant, fichez le camp.**

Ils ne se firent pas davantage prier, et le Diagnosticien referma la porte derrière eux, demeurant seul avec Cuddy.

**- J'ai du travail à faire**, siffla-t-elle.  
**- Notre petite discussion n'est pas encore finie**, assura-t-il. **Alors on reste ici tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu la réponse que j'attends.  
- C'est à moi de donner les ordres, pas à vous**, souligna la jeune femme. **Je dois partir, alors laissez moi y aller.  
- Vous et moi, on doit parler. Alors assise ! **Ordonna-t-il en lui désignant la table de consultation.

Elle finit par baisser les bras, et s'installa là où il lui avait indiqué. Elle croisa ses jambes fines, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

**- Nous avons déjà parlé House, pas besoin de plus**, rétorqua-t-elle néanmoins.  
**- Ce n'est pas mon avis**, souffla-t-il avant de tirer à lui le tabouret à roulettes et d'y poser son majestueux arrière-train. **Vous me cachez quelque chose, et je finirai bien par savoir quoi !  
- Je ne vous cache rien**, mentit-elle, presque sur la défensive. **Je tiens juste à éviter à Cameron des souffrances inutiles.  
- Je dirais plutôt que vous voulez vous assurer que le champ est libre pour vous**, la coupa-t-il. **Que vous vouliez tâter le terrain pour vous assurer que je ne lui tournerai pas trop autour, parce qu'au moins, ça vous laisse une chance.  
- C'est faux ! **Manqua-t-elle d'hurler.

Mais elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, car deux lèvres charnues vinrent se poser avec vigueur sur les siennes. Elle n'osait même plus bouger, perdant soudainement toute capacité de se mouvoir. Une seule chose s'imposait à son esprit, et s'y imprimait en gros caractères : il était, ni plus ni moins, en train de l'embrasser. Et bon sang ce qu'elle aimait ça...

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, et elle remonta son regard vers le sien, ses yeux croisant les iris de l'homme. Elle essaya d'y lire quelque chose mais les signaux se mêlaient dans sa tête, et la rendaient incapable de détacher une pensée cohérente de tout ça. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment interpréter ce qui venait de se passer. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait la chaire de poule.

**- On arrête les mensonges**, annonça House en la fixant le plus naturellement du monde, comme si rien ne venait de se dérouler. **Dîtes la vérité, ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous porterait préjudice.  
- Je dis la vérité**, souffla-t-elle.  
**- Vos lèvres prétendent pourtant le contraire**, déclara-t-il en laissant glisser son doigt sur les lèvres de cette dernière. **Elles hurlent que vous ne pouvez pas me résister, et que vous ne voulez voir personne traîner autour de moi.**

Elle se sentait mal, affreusement mal. Ses joues se parèrent de pourpre, sa bouche devint pâteuse. Elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante, et bon sang qu'elle le haïssait pour l'avoir mis dans un tel état.

**- En quoi ça vous intéresse tant que ça ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle retrouva pleinement ses capacités linguistiques. **En quoi ce que je peux penser a-t-il un quelconque intérêt pour vous ? Vous avez peur que je puisse craquer sur vous, c'est ça ?**

Là pour le coup, elle avait fait fort, et joué la carte de la déstabilisation. Ou du moins, elle avait tenté, sans bien savoir ce que donneraient les résultats. Mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et elle devait à tout prix reprendre la main dans leur échange, sinon elle serait finie, et jamais plus il ne la lâcherait à ce propos.

**- C'est à vous que j'ai posé la question Cuddy**, rappela-t-il. **Alors cette ruse ne marchera pas avec moi, je veux une réponse, et je l'obtiendrai.**

Elle roula des yeux, et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il allait la rendre folle, c'était certain. A présent, elle regrettait sincèrement de ne pas s'être enfuie lorsqu'elle en avait eu la possibilité. Car depuis, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'assumer et de rester, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait par la réponse fournie. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu comme si elle avait creusé elle-même sa propre tombe, et qu'elle continuait inlassablement de s'y enfoncer...

**- Je me faisais du soucis pour Cameron, c'est tout ! **Mentit-elle une fois de plus en levant la voix, espérant ainsi pouvoir donner plus de poids à ses mots.  
**- Arrêtez de fabuler Cuddy ! **La somma-t-il, hurlant presque pour la faire réagir. **Je sais très bien que, lorsque ça me concerne, vous vous fichez bien des autres. Alors soyez un peu honnête merde !**

Elle sursauta, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, bien décidée à dissimuler la gêne qui s'emparait un peu plus d'elle à chaque instant. Ses paupières se fermèrent quelques secondes, et elle chercha la meilleure réponse qu'elle pouvait fournir. Devait-elle réellement lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? Après tout, c'était fort risqué. Elle le connaissait bien, House était du genre à sauter sur des occasions pareilles pour renvoyer en pleine tête des vannes bien calculées. Alors si jamais elle venait à lui annoncer cela, il se ferait sans aucun doute un malin plaisir de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en profitant de cette information. Ainsi, il la toucherait en plein cœur, et elle savait qu'elle aurait bien du mal à se relever après un tel choc.

Mais alors, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire pour qu'enfin, il la laisse tranquille ? Que faire pour qu'enfin, on cesse de lui poser encore et toujours cette question au sujet de la nature de ses sentiments pour House ? Il lui semblait pourtant que, pour une fois, dire la vérité serait peut-être la solution la plus favorable, malgré toutes les raisons négatives qui pouvaient se dessiner dans sa tête. Mais... Serait-elle prête à assumer les conséquences que de telles révélations pourraient avoir sur leur 'relation' ?

**- Vous prétendez être prêt à écouter ce que j'ai à dire**, prononça-t-elle enfin, **et pourtant qu'est-ce qui me dit que, comme toujours, vous n'allez pas fuir ?**

Il releva les yeux vers elle, faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains. Elle ancra son regard au sien, et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Apparemment, elle était enclinte à s'ouvrir à lui, il était parvenu à venir à bout de ses barricades qu'elle s'imposait en elle. Et peut-être qu'enfin, elle lui annoncerait ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'entendre sortir de sa bouche, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais énoncé clairement.

**- Je ne suis plus un enfant Cuddy**, siffla-t-il, **alors parlez au lieu de tout faire pour l'éviter !  
- Okay**, céda-t-elle finalement. **Oui, je marquais mon territoire, et alors ? Vous, vous fichez bien tous mes rendez-vous galants en l'air depuis des années, alors où est le mal que je vous rende la monnaie de votre pièce ?! J'en ai marre de jouer, marre d'être toujours derrière vous pour vous protéger, vous et votre fragilité émotionnelle.**

Une fois de plus, il ne chercha pas même à fournir une réponse, et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Mais ce baiser fut plus doux, plus tendre, plus long. Il glissa une main derrière la nuque de sa patronne, l'autre venant se nicher dans le creux de ses reins. Elle gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il la plaqua contre lui, mais elle n'essaya pas, ne serait-ce que vaguement, de le repousser. Il finit même par l'allonger sur le table d'auscultation, et se plaça au dessus d'elle, approfondissant plus encore leur baiser. Sa langue caressa les deux bouts de chaire pulpeux, quémandant l'accès à sa jumelle, accès qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui autoriser. Ainsi il entama un ballet endiablé, qu'elle suivit docilement sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'en supplier.

Durant de longues minutes ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque. Là, il éloigna de quelques centimètres son visage du sien, et ancra son regard au sien. Il constata bien vite la couleur rosie de ses joues, et sourit en voyant ses iris étinceler. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable !

**- House... C'était quoi ça ? **Balbutia-t-elle en plantant l'une de ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure.  
**- Ma façon à moi de marquer mon territoire**, répondit-il simplement avant de déposer une fois de plus sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle répondit avec entrain à son baiser, et le colla davantage à elle, un large sourire illuminant son visage cristallin. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son corps de déesse, prenant le temps de redessiner chaque courbe, chaque forme délicate qu'elle arborait. Elle frémissait sous son contact mais au final, elle devait le reconnaître, elle adorait ça. Elle finit même par enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, le sommant de conserver cette position tant que sa jambe ne lui faisait pas mal.

**- Alors si je comprends bien... On marque chacun notre territoire l'un envers l'autre**, nota Cuddy tandis que son pouce glissait sur la joue rugueuse de l'homme. **Et il nous a fallu autant de temps pour le comprendre ?  
- On dirait que oui**, ricana en retour son employé alors que sa main retraçait les traits de l'oreille gauche de la jeune femme. **On comprend vite, mais il faut nous l'expliquer longtemps.  
- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! **Ajouta-t-elle.

Malheureusement, on toqua à la porte, ce qui les sortit rapidement de la petite bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tout deux se redressèrent et mirent une certaine distance entre eux, avant qu'House n'ouvre la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Wilson. L'oncologue fit immédiatement passer son regard de House à Cuddy, pour revenir ensuite à House.

**- Le mari d'une de tes patientes en consultation a fait une scène à sa femme dans le couloir, et il cherche à se plaindre de toi**, prévint alors le plus jeune. **J'allais te demander si tu n'avais pas vu Cuddy dans les parages mais à ce que je vois, ma question est superflue.**

Cette dernière fusilla le cancérologue du regard, puis se releva et plissa correctement sa jupe crayon. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles ébènes pour les réarranger, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

**- J'étais présente lors de cette consultation**, déclara-t-elle alors avant de se diriger vers la porte. **Le mari était une vraie plaie, je vais régler ce problème tout de suite, alors au boulot vous deux !**

Sur ce, elle disparut vers son bureau, où elle entraina au passage le plaignant et sa femme 'infidèle'. House la regarda s'éloigner du coin de l'oeil, et ne put retenir un léger sourire – qui heureusement échappa à James, car dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait cesser de le tanner à ce sujet- lorsqu'il la vit accentuer son déhancher. Aucun doute, elle le faisait pour lui...

Une demi-heure plus tard, Chase pénétra dans le bureau de sa patronne, et prit place sur l'une des chaises placées devant le bureau. Cuddy releva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard, posant ses mains sur ses jambes croisées.

**- Je vous écoute ? **Fit-elle en lui adressant l'une de ses moues qui vous dit « Parlez vite et allez droit au but, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder guère trop longtemps sur ce que vous vous apprêtez à me dire ».  
**- House a lâché l'affaire concernant le retour de Cameron dans son équipe**, finit par annoncer le jeune chirurgien. **Alors je me demandais... Vous savez s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? Ou s'il a finalement compris que c'était peine perdue ?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son employé, lui adressant un sourire se voulant rassurant.

**- Cessez donc de vous faire du soucis au sujet de cette histoire**, assura-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. **C'est vous que Cameron aime, et si House a essayé de la faire revenir dans son équipe, c'était simplement pour vous taquiner, et aussi pour en faire une victoire personnelle. Mais il a fini par lâcher l'affaire, vous devriez plutôt vous réjouir ! Alors profitez de votre histoire d'amour avec Allison, et ne vous souciez plus de House, okay ?**

L'australien acquiesça simplement et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau. Il se retourna ensuite vers la Doyenne et ébouriffa sa tignasse blonde au passage.

**- Vous avez raison**, déclara-t-il. **Je m'en vais de ce pas demander la main de Cameron, souhaitez moi bonne chance.  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de chance**, promit-elle, **mais les félicitations seront de mises.**

Il hocha la tête puis disparut, laissant la porte du bureau de la jeune femme se refermer peu à peu. Son téléphone portable sonna, et elle s'en saisit rapidement, constatant gaiement qu'il s'agissait là d'un message d'un interlocuteur qu'elle connaissait bien. _**« Prête à marquer votre territoire d'une autre façon ce soir ? »**_ annonçait ce dernier. Elle rit un peu, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil afin de confortablement rédiger une réponse. _**« Toujours partante. Chez moi ou chez vous ? » **_envoya-t-elle pour simple réponse.

Chase avait raison, oui elle avait des sentiments pour House. Des sentiments qu'elle espérait démontrer au principal intéressé le soir venu, lorsqu'enfin ils partageraient le même lit. Elle se moquait bien que la façon dont ils usaient n'était pas forcément conventionnelle, car seul le résultat avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Oh oui, ce soir-là, elle ferait bien comprendre à House qu'elle désirait plus que du sexe entre eux, et à quel point il la faisait se sentir unique. Ce soir-là, elle était fin prête à devenir sienne, à oublier toute honte à ce sujet et à simplement profiter d'eux. Ce soir-là, elle montrait à House à quel point elle l'aimait, et elle espérait grandement que ses sentiments soient mutuels...

_The End._


End file.
